kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
TOBOKQVI artwork
Artwork from the Official Book of King's Quest, 3rd Edition/The Official Book of King's Quest VI, 3rd Edition of the The Official Book of King's Quest series. King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown GrahamAndTheTreasures.jpg GrahamAndTheRock.png|Although this looks like an ordinary rock, there's something underneath it. GrahamAndThePebbles.png|The pebbles beside the lake will come in handy when you find yourself in a high place. GrahamAndTheWalnuts.JPG|If you open one of these walnuts, you'll find more than walnut. GrahamAndTheDoorInMountain.JPG|This door can be opened with a key from a little old man who spins straw into gold. GrahamAndTheTroll.png|The goat will take care of the troll if you can find a way to get the goat to the bridge. GrahamAndTheGnome.png|Now what was the name of the dude who spun straw into gold? Rumpelstiltskin? Think backwards, the note said. GrahamAndTheWitch.JPG|Hide in the corner until the witch isn't looking and then push her into the pot. Now check her house for useful items and clues. GrahamAndTheWell.JPG|For a quick trip to the bottom of the well, jump into the bucket. GrahamAndTheLandOfClouds.JPG|The hole in the base of this tree, growing in the Land of the Clouds, contains a surprise. GrahamAndTheRat.JPG|This ain't Mickey Mouse. See if he would like a hunk of cheese. King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne ValaniceandGraham.jpg GrahamAndTheClam.JPG|As you stroll along the beach, look for a clam. Under the clam is a valuable piece of jewelry. GrahamAndGrandma'sHouse.jpg|Check Grandma's mailbox, maybe there's a Social Security check or something of value in there. GrahamAndTheBoatman.jpg|If you put on the black robe and wear the ruby ring, the hooded boatman may think you are the cousin of Count Dracula or a member of the Addams family. GrahamAndHagatha'sCave.png|In one corner of Hagatha's cave, amidst the skulls and other signs of her wickedness, is a beautiful cage with a nightingale inside. Grab it and run. GrahamAndTheTreeHole.JPG|Northeast of the dwarf's tree, in a hole in a tree, you'll find a mallet that can be of use in Dracula's Castle. GrahamAndTheBridge.jpg|This is the famous seven-crossings bridge; it leads to the three doors that are vital to solving the quest. Don't ramble around on the bridge - go straight across. GrahamAndTheBrambles.jpg|If you are good at arcade games, you can work your way through the brambles; if you are not good at arcade games, eat the sugar cube. GrahamAndNeptune.jpg|If you return the trident that Neptune lost, he just might open the giant clam. GrahamAndTheCliff.JPG|Once you ride the carpet to the top of the cliff, you still have two more wishes due from the genie. GrahamAndTheAmulet.jpg|Your quest is almost complete, but if you don't pick up this amulet, you will never see Daventry again. King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human GwydionAndTheGnome.JPG GwydionAndManannan'sRoom.jpg|The closet in the Wizard's bedroom has a map under a pile of clothes and a key on top. GwydionAndManannan'sStudy.jpg|Move the books in the Wizard's study, and you'll find a lever; be sure to put everything back before Manannan returns home. GwydionAndManannan.jpg|Manannan is demanding to be fed... serve him the nice bowl of porridge with the crumbled poison cookie in it. GwydionAndTheShark.JPG|You can't swim fast enough to get away from Jaws, but if you duck into another screen, he won't follow. GwydionClimbingMoutain.jpg|The only way to climb higher on this mountain is to climb up the waterfall. GwydionAndTheCliffPuzzle.jpg|This cliff is a real puzzle. Follow the arrows... carefully. Note: There is a repeat of a KQ1 related image on page 92. This apparently should have been something related to the 'bandits' in KQ3. King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella RosellaAndEdgar.JPG RosellaAndTheBridge.jpg|Under the old stone bridge is a tiny golden ball which Rosella can see only if she stands in the water and looks north. RosellaAndTheMinstrel.jpg|The wandering minstrel plays the lute so badly that you hope he'll take up acting instead. Perhaps a book of plays would encourage him. RosellaFishing.jpg|If you fish long enough from the end of the fisherman's pier, you'll catch a nice sea trout; don't forget to bait your hook with a worm. TheOgre.jpg|If the ogre comes home, you'll have to hide in the downstairs closet until he falls asleep. After a hearty meal it won't take long. RosellaAndTheSnake.jpg|Getting to the island in the swamp takes both a bit of hopping and, finally, the wooden board you used to cross the chasm. Beware the snake. RosellaAndTheLibrary.jpg|The library in the haunted house has few books left, but one of them is a volume by William Shakespeare. RosellaAndTheAttic.jpg|The old trunk in the attic of the haunted house contains some beautiful sheet music, but you can't get to it without first digging up the toy horse for the young ghost. RosellaAndTheWhale.JPG|This is a whale of a mouth. The only way out is to climb the massive tongue and tickle the whale's throat. RosellaAndTheIsland.JPG|If you toss the pelican a dead fish, it will drop the whistle in its mouth. Blow the whistle and see what swims up. RosellaAndEdgarBedroom.jpg|Edgar slips a lovely red rose under your door; examine it carefully. King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder CastleInBottle.jpg GrahamAndTheCellar.jpg|Thanks to the rat, you are free of the rope; now don't forget to pick it up. GrahamAndTheDog.jpg|You can teach this mangy dog to fetch by tossing the stick to him; the ants will be ever so grateful. GrahamAndTheSkeleton.jpg|Looks like the last traveler was running low on water when he discovered this oasis had dried up; the old shoe might come in handy. GrahamAndTheWitch'sHouse.jpg|There are three items hidden in the witch's house in the Dark Forest. GrahamAndTheElfTrap.jpg|This is an elf trap: Spread honey on the ground and drop an emerald in the middle. GrahamAndTheWashout.JPG|The only way to get by this washout is up and over; lasso the sturdy rock, not the dead tree. GrahamAndTheSnakeStatues.JPG|The ice crystal acts like a concentrator of electrical energy - first collecting and storing it and then zapping it back at the source. GrahamAndTheDungeon.jpg|A mouse scurried in this hole in the stone wall of Mordack's dungeon - there must be something to hook inside. TheObjurgationofSouls.JPG|These are the four spells you learned from Mordack's book: the Rabbit, the Mongoose, the Rain Cloud, and the Tiger. Use the Tiger first and the Rain Cloud last. King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tommorrow AlexanderAndTheOracle.jpg PawnShopItems.JPG|The pawnshop has a variety of items you need. Well... four anyway. The mechanical bird is the first thing you should buy, but later you can trade it for the flute, the brush, or the tinder box (lamp). MagicMap.jpg|The magic map can carry you from island to island, but it only works from a beach. Click on your destination to use it. Lamps.jpg|Only one of these lamps matches the Genie's lamp; which one will you choose? AlexanderAndTheOysters.jpg|One of these oysters just can't get to sleep because she has a terrible toothache. Perhaps if you read a boring novel to her she would fall asleep... and snore! BlackWidow.jpg|This little lady is a deadly black widow, and she would love to have you for a mate. You need the paper caught in her web. HoleWall.jpg|This is a Hole-in-the-Wall bug. Through its "hole" you can see two chess queens quarreling over a lump of coal. What a strange world! See if you can catch the Hole, you'll need him in the catacombs. AlexanderAndTheDanglingParticiple.JPG|The odd creature hanging in the trees is a common old Dangling Participle; bookworms collect them and keep them for pets. AlexanderAndThePaintedDoor.jpg|One way to get into the Castle of the Crown is to paint a door on its side and then use the Paint spell to open it; another way is to walk in the front door wearing Beauty's old clothes. AlexanderAndSuitOfArmor.jpg|There's a secret room behind this wall, and the lever to open the door is part of the knight's armor. Family Tree.JPG King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride RobertaLineDrawing.jpg|Will Rosella of Daventry be the star of this quest? Only Roberta knows for sure. Category:Galleries Category:Timelines Category:Artwork Category:KQ1SCI